cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Striderwannabe
Striderwannabe is the nation ruler of Das Ewiges Reich and the current Reichskaiser of Norden Verein. He joined the game in May of 2006, but remained absent from Cybernation politics for the first spring and summer of the game's time. Prussian Federation: May - October 2006 Having ignored the recruitment attempts of alliances before, he joined the Prussian Federation in June, and quickly acquired a spot in the alliances government as Minister of Recruitment. In August, he was elected the Chancellor of the alliance, and successfully lead it's members for many months. Joining the PrF and subsequently being elected into it's government entered Striderwannabe into the world of the Germanic niche in CN. He associated with ex-members of the Alliance of Axis Nations, the first Germanic alliance in the game. The Prussian Federation, having been a split from the AoAN, found kinship in the Volksleitung, who had been founded under the same circumstances. Striderwannabe was influenced at an early time by the political methods of Joerg, whom he served under in the Prussian Federation, and Martens, who he met through various diplomatic channels. With an ailing AoAN and interests in relations with the Volksleitung starting to take root, Striderwannabe became one of the first advocates for a "united Germanic front". Minor clashes with Joerg and other founding members of the PrF during his late Chancellorship reign soon gave way to discussions with the Volksleitung to lay the terms for a merger. This merger, although met with a brief and failed coup in the Prussian Federation, came into being on October 13th, the product being Nordreich. The former Prussian Chancellor was awarded one of the first Hero of the Reich medals given out, for his services in making the merger occur. Nordreich: October 2006 - May 2007 Striderwannabe remained in Nordreich for the entirety of it's survival, and served in countless roles performing ministry, military, and administrative duties. He remained in the alliance triumvirate as a Volksfuhrer from October 2006 - May 2007. Serving NoR as both an officer and visionary, he oversaw the production of the first written protectorate agreement treaty in the history of Cybernations with the alliance ICON, an alliance whice eventually merged with NoR and brought with it many of the finest officers the Reich had ever seen. Striderwannabe also developed the Nordreich Signal Korps, the first alliance function group of it's kind in the game. During his time in Nordreich Striderwannabe fought and assisted his fellow members in all alliance wars. He took heavy damage to his nation during the Maroon War, but Das Ewiges Reich recovered quickly due to aid from both the Reich and from war-time allies Teutonic Knights. In the Second Great War he fought again for his alliance, and was nuked for the first time in his nations history as one of two targets in Nordreich. Luckily, the blast did little to delay the progress of the Nordreich military machine, and he celebrated along with the alliance at the quick victory that followed. Striderwannabe also served in the Third Great War, and assisted in a Nordreich and Initiative total victory over the Aegis forces. The Volksfuhrer said proudly, "The success of this war, and the final triumph of the Reich over the Socialist forces that sought to destroy her, is truly the finest moment of not only this nation but of the entire Nordreich military." Collapse of Nordreich: May 2007 As the success of Great War Three gave way to inner strife in Nordreich, Striderwannabe joined Reichskaiser Martens in condemning members of the alliance using their powers to push a White Nationalist agenda. This strife exploded into civil war in May of 2007, when the Nordreich forums were temporarily destroyed, and it's members relocated. Striderwannabe, seeking to return Nordreich to what he believed was it's original cause, assisted in the destruction of the forums and worked alongside Martens to reestablish a new Nordreich without those who were seen as leading it to it's doom. A poorly planned follow-up and mass confusion lead to the eventual collapse of Nordreich on May 2nd, 2007. Without an alliance and home, Striderwannabe gave his efforts to Martens and Wartides14, colleagues in the attempt to reign in Nordreich, in establishing an alliance for lost ex-Nordreichers to go to. On May 7th, Norden Verein was formed with Martens as Reichskaiser and Striderwannabe as Kanzler. Early Norden Verein: May - August 2007 Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Member of Norden Verein Category:Nordreich Blood